Relearning
by Takethecurewithme
Summary: AU human. "You said you didn't know my name. It's Damon." She looked over at him and smiled "Elena,"
1. Chapter 1

**Hopefully this isn't completely awful for an opening chapter.**

* * *

"Shit," Elena whispered as she felt her face grow hot with embarrassment, hoping no one had just seen her trip, spilling the few grocery items she carried in a basket. She was sure people were already rushing to her aid, being nearly 6 months pregnant and a young girl of only 23, people tend to think she needs help with everything. Looking up, she ran a hand through her hair and tried to push herself up, but to no avail. "Fuck," she murmured under her breath when she realized no one was in the aisle. She was mentally cursing at herself for coming so early in the morning.

"Are you okay sweetie?" An elderly women rushed over upon seeing Elena and bent down as far as she could, interrupting her thoughts. Elena sighed relieved, "Yeah, do you think you could find someone to help me up?"

The women nodded, "Of course dear. I'll be back in a moment." She smiled gratefully at her, wanting nothing more to get off the cold ground. She pulled the sleeves of her gray hoodie down, wrapping her hands around the end of the fabric, noticing the ends were beginning to fray.

She looked up once she heard two sets of footsteps, seeing a man rushing over with the same women following behind, "Are you hurt?" He questioned kneeling beside her. Elena shook her head, trying to avoid eye contact with his piercing blue eyes. Why? She'd never had a hard time talking to anyone, stranger or not, but something about him was intimidating and alluring at the same time. He reached out his hand, which she took hesitantly before he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her up into a standing position. "Thank you," she breathed out, suddenly feeling very self conscious. He replied nonchalantly, "It's no problem, you sure you're okay?" She waved her hand, "Yeah, I didn't fall very hard." He nodded and the elderly lady said a quick bye, after she was sure Elena was okay. Elena stuck her hands her sweatshirt pocket, and pressed her lips together tightly as an awkward silence passed over. He gestured to the spilled contents on the floor, "Here, let me," he said while bending over to retrieve the scattered food. "Thanks," Elena smiled, "again." He put everything in the basket and stood up, "You're welcome," he smirked. Elena could feel her cheeks flush red, silently praying he wouldn't notice.

"Alright, well have a nice day." He said beginning to step away. She smiled at him and nodded her head slightly, hoping she didn't look like a complete idiot. She took the basket from him and started in the opposite direction, heading to the front of the store to pay for her food. "Shit," she cursed under her breath after taking a step. Blue eyes turned around and raised an eyebrow at her, "You alright there?"

"I think I twisted my ankle when I fell." He walked back over and took the basket from her, holding out his arm for her. "Thanks." He shook his head and rolled his eyes, she realized she probably said thanks in the past 3 minutes than any normal person should.

"Do you need a ride?" He asked after she had paid for her groceries. She shook her head and pulled her hand way from his arm, "Oh no no, I'll be fine." Elena took another step and visibly winced. Smirking he replied, "I can see that, you can pick up your car tomorrow. Elena placed her hands on her hips, "I don't even know your name, what makes you think I'll get in a car with you? You could be crazy for all I know." He smirked at her, "Come on, does this look like the face of a crazy person?" Rolling her eyes she sighed, "Fine. Lets go."

"Damon," he turned to her breaking the silence. "Pardon?" Elena said with a raised eyebrow. He looked back forward and turned the car into her neighborhood, following the instructions Elena had given him. She knew she shouldn't have given him her address, let alone be in the car with him. He seemed harmless enough, but than again, maybe post psychopaths did at first. "You said you didn't know my name. It's Damon." She looked over at him and smiled "Elena,"

He pulled into the drive way and glanced over at him, "Well Elena, do you need me to help you inside? Or I could go get your husband for you." She shook her head, "No, I'm not married.. I'd tell you to go get my roommate Bonnie, but she won't so much as budge if you wake her before 10." She had expected him to react at least a little to not being married, but there was not a hint of judgement in his eyes. "So option number one?" She blushed, "If you wouldn't mind."

Putting the car in park and killing the engine, they both got out of the car, Elena waiting by the passenger door with her groceries in hand. He looped his arm around her waist helping her up the few steps that led to the porch. She knew he was just being friendly but she couldn't help the goose bumps that had formed on her skin. Unlocking the door Elena wobbled in awkwardly with the help of Damon. She sat down on the couch, feeling like it was more his home than her own. "I'm going to go grab an ice pack," he informed her. She nodded as he walked a few feet to the kitchen and brought one back. "Thank you, you didn't have to do that. I really appreciate it." He smirked again, "I'm usually an asshole," Elena looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "figured this might even things out." He winked at her playfully and she laughed lightly.

"Elena?" Bonnie questioned from the top of the stairs, "who's this?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two! Sorry it took me so long to update, I was contemplating whether or not I should actually write more. But as long as people are reviewing, I'll be updating(far quicker than this) so with that said, I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Oh," Elena glanced up at Bonnie, "this is uh Damon.. uhm.." "Salvatore," Damon spoke up, looking up in her direction, "You must be-" "Bonnie! She's kicking!" Elena interrupted, her voice and face laced with happiness. Damon watched as Bonnie descended the stairs two steps at a time, rushing over to Elena's side, placing her hands on her roommate's swollen stomach.

He couldn't help but smile at the scene, he couldn't remember a time he saw such a genuine moment. "Finally she kicked for me," Bonnie squealed. Elena giggled at her friends excitement. Her face slowly losing the happiness that was spread over it only moments ago, her eyes beginning to well up. He should probably go, feeling like he was intruding on a personal moment. Yet, he couldn't pull his eyes away from her. "Hey.." Bonnie said in a soothing voice, holding Elena's hand and giving it a quick squeeze, "it's okay." Elena smiled sadly in response an nodded her head. Damon's heart tugged as he noticed her blinking repeatedly, trying to keep the tears at bay. He wanted nothing more than to wrap her in a blanket and make all the bad things go away, though he didn't even know what those 'bad things' were. He shook his had at himself, he doesn't do this, he doesn't care. He drinks and has one night stands.

Elena suddenly cleared her throat awkwardly, as if remembering his presence. She glanced between him and her friend willing one of them to say something. "So Damon," Bonnie began, "Why don't you stay for breakfast?"

* * *

"You don't need to help clean up you know," Elena said reaching to pick up the remaining plate on the table. She carried it through her kitchen, smiling over at Damon, where he was rinsing off the dishes in the sink. "It's the least I can do," he said almost dramatically, "Bonnie abandoned you and left you all alone to clean." Elena giggled at his teasing, exclaiming while she handed him the plate, "How dare she go to work!" Damon winked at her before plopping the last dish into the dishwasher.

"Hey, what's MGJ?" Damon questioned, "Your tattoo," he said after noting her confused expression. Elena glanced down at her wrist, feeling the sting of tears forming at the sight and mention of the ink. Don't you dare cry in front of him, she scolded herself. He'd know she was screwed up if, for the second time in two hours, she was close to tears. Thinking back to this morning, she put her hands on her stomach.

"They're.. Uh.." Her voice is soft, punctuated by sharp little breaths she uses to gasp for air, trying not to break down. Damon would be lying if he said it didn't concern him, he wishes he hadn't asked. He hates this feeling, hates the swelling inside of him making him want to hug her. She's trying to calm herself down, he can see that, but something inside her snaps. She's taking little sips of air, quiet sobs racking her body, and he fucking hates this. And she's standing there, hugging her body, arms wrapped tightly around herself as tears spill down her cheeks. She looks so fragile, so broken. He reaches out to her and pulls her into his arms, and he can feel her hot tears dampen his shirt, but at least he won't have to see her crying anymore.

He's not used to this; comforting, feeling sympathy. Hell, feeling anything. But he does his best to make her calm down, making comforting noises, stroking her hair, even rubbing small circular motions into her back. He doesn't know what he's doing, but soon her shaking dies down and only small tremors run through her body occasionally.

She lifts her head finally, face wet with tears, and she wipes them away looking ashamed. He's not heartless; He doesn't like seeing people in pain. But this was worse, he almost couldn't stand seeing her cry. "I'm sorry." She says in a timid voice, looking anywhere but at Damon. "Hey," he says reaching a hand out to touch her shoulder, "It's okay," he grazes his thumb over her shoulder. "I''m sorry I brought it up." Elena smiles at him, looking as far from happy as you can get. "It's fine. It's just the hormones." She rolls her eyes at herself. He nods and drops his arm.

"So what do you want to do now?" he added with playfulness, "Movie? Karaoke?" She looked up to him with her tear stained face, "You're not going home?"

He knew he shouldn't leave her like this, whatever had just happened wasn't because of hormones. And though he hated to admit it, even after only knowing the girl for a few hours, he didn't want anything to hurt her. "Not unless you want me to."

A smile broke out on her face, "'Movie it is. But we're staying her. I'd have to leave the theater so many times to pee." He chuckled and followed her to the leaving room, making his way to the couch and making himself comfortable as she found a DVD. He grabbed a folded up blanket that was sitting on the end of the couch and coved his legs with it as Elena hurried over, pressing play after sitting down next to Damon. She snatched the corner of the blanket and pulled it so it was covering both of them. Damon glanced at her with a raised eyebrow. "What?" She questioned, "Pregnant ladies get cold too, dummy," she added sticking her tongue out at him playfully.


End file.
